Merry Christmas!
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Merry Christmas guys! Here, have a healthy dose of Ranke fluff!


Here you go, for all you little fuckers who spend Christmas surfing the internet for random shit! *laughs* Merry Christmas, guys!

This is actually a present for a friend of mine, Meiniv! And this is sort of a birthday present for another friend of mine, um... DoctorBonesFannibal. I'm sorry I couldn't get that one Jalmont story done before Christmas!

And also a very lonely happy birthday to me, but I really don't care about that. Today's a day for all my fans! So, thank you all so much for your support!

Disclaimer: Never owned Rango, never will.

Original Summary: Rango is setting up decorations for Christmas and Jake is helping him. Jake finds a stray piece of mistletoe and gets an idea. (This story upgraded from a simple fucking idea to a humongous plot line!)

*grins* Enjoy!

"Merry Christmas"

Rango hums a small Christmas tune as he hands up little ornaments on the snow white Christmas tree that was sitting in the corner of the living room. He was just finishing up placing a few candy canes on the tree for the kids that are coming to the Christmas party on Christmas. He had two candy canes for each kid: four for Brianna's two kids, Frankie and Margo; two for Priscilla; six for Angelique's three kids, Henry, Kalie, and Timothy; and another eight for the 'Owl' kids, Johnson, James, Jimmy, and Jose.

Jake huffed as he stared at the tree. "I think ya put too many candy canes on there." He mumbled and Rango chuckled, shaking his head.

"Two for each kid." The green haired adult answered with a smile, climbing down from the ladder he used, setting it aside before digging into a small box filled with lights and he began hanging them up around the house.

"Wow, I didn't know ya liked the holiday season so much." Jake smiled at the childlike wonder and excitement and happiness that lit up Rango's already bright green eyes and he chuckled, turning to the box he was digging into and he stopped when he saw something near the bottom.

"Well of course!" Rango chirped, nearly giggling. "I love seeing the happiness on everyones face on Christmas. It;s incredible really, the one holiday that actually brings family and friends together. You know, aside from Thanksgiving." Rango said.

Jake nodded absent mindedly as he dug out the item and he grinned slowly before humming with delight. "Yes, the one day of the year that we have t' deal with the little helion's all day." Jake said and Rango snorted.

"Oh shut up, Jake. I know you like playing with the kids, just as much as I do." Rango said, climbing down from the ladder once more just as Jake walked towards him.

"Babe, look what I found." Jake said almost immediately when Rango turned around, holding the small decoration above their heads.

Rango made a small noise of confusion, blinking slowly before looking up and he blushed when he saw the mistletoe. "Is that...?"

"Yep, now ya have t' kiss me." Jake grinned, shaking the small plant a little and Rango chuckled as he looked back at Jake, a very small smirk gracing his lips.

Rango rolled his eyes but leaned in, standing on his tip-toes, kissing Jake. He wrapped his arms around Jake's neck before pulling back and he smiled. "There, happy?" Jake hummed in answer and Rango laughed. "Good, now come on, we have to finish getting everything ready for the party." He pecked Jake's lips once more before pulling back to finish last minute preparations.

Jake chuckled and nodded, going to hang up the mistletoe somewhere visible, before helping his 'wife' out with the rest.

* * *

Rango clapped his hands together in general happiness as he surveyed the room. The lights were hung up and on, the food was set out on the table and ready, the presents were wrapped under the tree, and the entire place was ready for the Christmas party.

"Jake! Hurry up and get ready! They're going to be here any minute!" Rango shouted to their bedroom excitedly, and he barely heard Jake groan.

"Do I really have t' wear this ridiculous outfit?" He giggled at this and nodded, though it was pointless.

"Yes!" He said nothing more as he walked over to a small table were his own Christmas outfit was and he put it on, straightening the antlers and the ears, as well as the fluffy tail.

"Fine..." Jake grumbled, and not even a minute later, he clambered down the stairs, wearing a Santa outfit. Rango giggled again when he saw Jake and had to bite his lip to keep in the laugh.

"Aw, you look so cute! The kids will love it!" He grinned and Jake huffed out a laugh before smirking at Rango.

"I could say the same thin' 'bout ya, that reindeer outfit suits ya." He said and Rango blushed a little, but shook it off as the doorbell rang and he let out a squeak of what sounded like a mix of surprise and glee.

"Ah! They're here!" Rango shouted, trying to compose himself before going over and opening the door, seeing Brianna, Robert, and the twins, Frankie and Margo.

"Aunt Rango!" The twins shouted simultaneously as they hugged Rango and the green haired male blushed some more, smiling though and he greeted them with equal excitement.

"Hi you two!" He said before kneeling down. "Have you been good for Santa?" The two blonds nodded with matching grins.

"We have!" They said and the adults laughed, before Margo and Frankie ran off, spotting Jake. "Santa!" Rango laughed again as his husband was tackled by the 'terrible two' and he turned his attention to Bri and Robert.

He hugged Bri with a wide smile. "Hey, Beans." He smiled then at Robert as the black haired woman hugged him back.

"Hey yerself." She chuckled, not minding the childhood nickname. "Cute outfit." She smiled and he beamed.

"Thanks! Ah, come in, and make yourself at home. The others should be here any minute now." Rango said and they made their way to living room.

* * *

It was not even thirty minutes later when everyone was finally here, and the living room was filled with loud laughter, chatter, and shouts from children.

Rango smiled wide as he looked around, expression softening before he brightened again. "Alright everyone! It's time for presents!"

Immediately there was shouts of glee from all the kids, and even from Priscilla, as they all gathered around the tree with their parents and Rango made his way over to Jake, who was sitting right next to the tree.

Rango smirked at Jake as he sat next to the brunette. "Santa?" He nodded to the presents and Jake huffed out a laugh before he grabbed the stockings that circled the tree.

"Alright. Let's see, Priscilla," he handed each of the kids their stockings as he called off their names, "John, James, Jimmy, Jose... uh, Margo and Frankie, Henry, Kalie, and finally Timothy." The kids all tore into their stockings, chattering with glee as they did. Rango and Jake had all gotten the kids some stuffed toys, each of a different animal that they thought best fit the kids, and they had gotten them all kinds of candies.

"Now, for the presents." Rango chirped and helped 'Santa' hand out the presents.

Priscilla got a bunch of art supplies and coloring books and drawing pads, as well as toy guns and a fake sheriff set to play around with. "Awesome! Thank you Rango!" She grinned and Rango smiled at her.

Margo and Frankie got different stuffed animals and toys to play with and they got a bunch of story books for Brianna and Robert to read to them. They also got separate blankets for each, one with ponies for Margo and one of dragons and knights for Frankie.

"What do you say, Margo, Frankie?" Brianna said sternly with a small smile, holding up a camera, taking pictures of everything for the group.

"Thank you Auntie Rango! Thank you Santa!" The group laughed with this and Rango smiled at Jake, nudging him when Jake pouted.

John, Jimmy, James, and Jose each got toy cars and toy planes, as well as a giant race track to use the cars on.

The four immediately took the track over to a clear area and began playing with what they got, leaving the grownups to laugh and Rango to chuckle in glee.

And then Angeliques kids all got storybooks, stuffed animals, and kid games.

"Thank you Rango!" Henry grinned, hugging his fox animal tightly.

"Thank you Santa!" Timothy chirped, opening up his new storybook and Rango caught Jake smiling.

"Thank you Auntie Rango!" Kalie said cutely and Rango beamed.

"You're welcome," Rango said before turning to the other adults. "Now, for your guys' presents." Rango smirked a little.

Brianna blinked in surprise. "But Rango, you didn't have to get us anything." Rango giggled at this.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't get you guys any presents?" He asked before grabbed the few presents left under the tree. "Now, here's one for you, Beans, and one for Robert." Rango said, handing two boxes to the happy couple. "One for Angelique, and the last one for you, Jake." Rango smiled as he handed the red haired woman her present and he handed Jake his.

"Oh, Rango, this is beautiful." Brianna said with a bright smile as she held up a heart charmed necklace with two other charms: a snowflake one with the initials B.R. and a lightning charm with the initials R.S.

Robert smiled and helped Bri put it on and Rango beamed. "It looks lovely on you, baby," Robert said and Brianna blushed.

"Thank you." She said and Rango turned his attention to Robert as he opened his present and he grinned when he saw the shocked look on Robert's face.

"Oh man! This is the complete series of Fringe!" Robert smirked, looking at Rango. "Thanks, man!"

"You're welcome, Robert!" Rango beamed and he turned to Angelique as she opened her own present.

"Wow..." she said with a small look of awe. "This dress is beautiful, Rango." She held it up and revealed a very pretty red Christmas dress with red fluffy tracing the hems of the dress itself, the sleeves, and the neck.

"I'm glad you like it!" He said before turning to Jake who was frowning. "What's wrong Jake?"

"Ya didn't have t' get me anythin', love." Rango blushed and looked down a little, shifting slightly.

"I wanted to." He said softly and Brianna smiled.

"Well, go on, open it!" She made a small 'go on' motion with her hands and Jake nodded, opening the present, saving the snake covered wrapping paper and his eyes widened when he saw the clear plastic box that held a glass statue.

"This... this is..." Jake opened the plastic and took the statue in his hands, carefully turning it in his hands and Rango smiled in hope.

"Is it... okay?" He asked and Jake chuckled, setting it down before looking to his lover.

"Rango, I love it." He said softly, leaning down and kissing Rango. "Thank ya," he said and Rango nearly purred as he kissed Jake back.

They pulled back, just as it started to get heated, when Robert wolf-whistled and Bri and Angelique 'awed' and giggled.

Rango blushed and he grabbed the statue, setting the small rattlesnake on a high shelf, smiling.

"Where's your present for Rango?" Angelique asked Jake and the older man frowned a little, as Rango turned back to the group.

"I... I didn't get him anythin'." Bri gasped at this and Robert tsked while Angelique flicked Jake in the forehead.

"Ya idiot! Yer suppos't' git him somethin' fer Christmas!" Brianna said, her accent showing through and Robert smirked.

But before anyone else could speak, Rango spoke up. "That's okay, you can just pay me back later." Rango kissed Jake for a moment, winking and Jake actually blushed before Rango turned back to the group, and kids. He clapped his hands, gaining the attention of the kids. "Alright, come on, time to eat. You kids can go play with your toys after dinner," he said, before making his way to the kitchen to serve the food.

* * *

It was finally night time when everyone settled down, stuffed and happy. Rango smiled softly as he saw the kids all laying with their parents, their toys already packed up and put in the cars of the grownups.

"Alrighty, well, we're gonna head back home." Brianna yawned, smiling at Rango, and she picked up Margo while Robert picked Frankie up.

"Okay." Rango nodded. "Drive home safely." He hugged Brianna before waving as they left.

"I should head home as well." Angelique stood up, holding her youngest, Henry in her arms. "Got to get the kids to bed before they crash right here." She smiled at him and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you for the beautiful dress and incredible cooking."

"Y-you're welcome." Rango blushed and then sighed softly when she left, yawning himself. The four 'owlets' already left earlier, when their moms came and picked them up.

"Some night, huh?" Jake chuckled as he came up behind Rango, wrapping his arms around the smaller adult.

Rango smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but fun." He said softly and Jake hummed in reply, resting his chin on Rango's head.

"Well, come on, let's clean up an' then get t' bed," Jake said softly and Rango nodded once more, turning around and leaning up to kiss Jake.

"Merry Christmas, Jake." He said with a small smile and Jake kissed him back, chuckling lightly.

"Merry Christmas, love." He replied in an equally soft voice, tone laced with love and happiness.

* * *

Merry Christmas again guys! Hope you liked it!


End file.
